


Scream

by RamdomReader



Series: We of the Otherworld [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A look at how a banshee’s powers would affect someone, Banshees, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Minor Character Death, Phoenixes, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: A look at Lillian’s life
Series: We of the Otherworld [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695658





	Scream

Lillian is four years old, and the old woman next door has just died. Lillian is four years old and she screams, long and loud, and she doesn’t know why. Her mother comes running, and begins to cry at the sight of her daughter, sitting on the floor and screaming longer and louder than any human could. 

Lillian is seven, and her best friends older brother has been killed in front of them. Lillian is seven, and she screams longer and louder than a human could, and she tastes blood.

Lillian is twelve, and she’s seen more death since then, and she understands what the screaming means, even if she doesn’t know why it happens. Lillian is twelve and walking home when she hears yelling and screaming, normal screaming, and then she’s screaming and she tastes blood. Lillian is twelve and her mother has been killed, and her father is more absent than ever.

Lillian is fifteen when her father dies. She’s zoned out, not paying much attention, when she screams and tastes blood and steel. She screams and knows her father, working in the other room, is dead. Later on, when she’s sure it’s safe, she goes on and sees her father’s body with the head cut off on the floor. She doesn’t blanch, or flinch. She buries her father in the woods, cleans up the blood, packs her belongings, grabs a few knives, and leaves. 

Lillian is eighteen, and death is intimately familiar to her. Lillian is eighteen, and there is a fire in a building near her’s and she screams and tastes ash for the first time and hates it. Lillian is eighteen and she hates the taste of ash in her mouth, and the slight sensation of burning in her throat.

Lillian is in her fifties and she looks like she’s in her twenties. Lillian lives in the woods, and screams rarely.

Lillian hates guns. Hates the taste of metal, gunpowder, and blood. Hates the casual killing, hates screaming for so many.

Lillian is much older when she meets Skylar. Skylar scares her, a little. Immortals are strange to someone so connected to death, and phoenixes are the strangest. Skylar feels like death and life simultaneously and it’s strange.


End file.
